This project was designed to answer the question of whether or not persons in U.S. households with children under 10 years of age were aware of certain poison prevention measures. This information was obtained from the 1985 Health Interview Survey Supplement on Health Promotion and Disease Prevention. In addition, Washington, D.C. area pediatricians were surveyed by telephone as to their poisoning prevention education practices carried out in their offices. The results of the analysis suggest that although the general population is aware of he existence of poison control centers and have the phone numbers of these enters, only one-quarter of houses with children under 10 years actually have syrup of ipecac on hand. From our telephone interview of pediatricians, it appears that pediatricians do attempt to inform their patients of poison control enters, but they do not distribute syrup of ipecac from their offices. We suggest that distribution of ipecac from the offices of pediatricians may enhance the availability of ipecac in the homes of children where it would be available or immediate